Te souviens tu ?
by BlackWolf-and-l'AngeDemoniaque
Summary: Dans le manoir des Lestranges, deux femmes du côté du Mal se retrouvent et s’entraiment, entre furie et douceur, la fusion d’un souvenir et d’une cigarette... Homophobes, tabacophobes et petits yeux, fuyez.. "te marquer, apposer ma marque, appartiens-moi"


**Te souviens-tu ?**

**Auteurs : **Black Wolf et l'Ange Démoniaque

**Genre : ** indécence…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la propriété entière de JK Rowling, leurs comportements sont tout droit de notre imagination perverse… (tremblez carcasses !)

**Résumé : **Dans le manoir des Lestranges, deux femmes du côté du Mal se retrouvent et s'entraiment, entre furie et douceur, la fusion d'un souvenir et d'une cigarette…

**Note : **Homophobes fuyez !

**Note bis : **Petits yeux fermez la fenêtre

**Note terce** : Tabacophobes prenez vos jambes à votre cou !

* * *

**Te souviens-tu ?**

La lune obscure se découpait sur le ciel blême de cette nuit de mars. Son regard croisa deux perles azur délavées.

_Te souviens-tu ?_

**66 9 66**

Du haut d'une tour du manoir des Lestranges, Bellatrix contemplait la voûte étoilée. Ses yeux fixaient d'un air absent la fumée bleutée qui s'élevait de sa bouche vers les nuages opaques. Ce n'était pas le même goût. Pas la même odeur.

_Un je-ne-sais quoi de grisant_

La brise légère caressait son visage, rendant supportable la chaleur de cette douce nuit d'été. Elle porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Un bruissement d'étoffe.

« Enlève ça, tu es ridicule. »

Son ton était cassant, méprisant. La jeune femme à qui elle s'était adressée sourit tendrement, rejetant délicatement ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Carré net. Précis. Soigné.

_Impeccable_

« Ne suis-je pas belle ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux, masquant à peine une pointe de sadisme »

Sans répondre la femme brune détourna la tête, se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation des volutes sinueuses. Oui, sa cadette était belle dans son insouciance. Elle était même magnifique.

_Je te hais_

A son tour, la plus jeune alluma une cigarette, se plongeant dans un doux silence. Cette jeune femme n'était que douceur. Pourtant, qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? La lui changerait-on ? Retrouverait-elle dans ses yeux la même lueur ?

« 'Cissia…

-Elles sont bonnes, tu ne trouves pas ? la coupa la blonde d'un ton absent, j'aime bien l'odeur qu'elles laissent sur la peau. »

Un instant.

_Silence_

« Oui, lui répondit Bellatrix, la gorge serrée, ça change des miennes »

A nouveau il n'y eut plus que le vent entre elles et leurs pensées.

« Narcissia…

-…

-Demain ce sera Mme Malfoy.

-Oui.

-Je te hais.

-Je sais. »

Ses iris noirs accrochèrent les azurs déterminés et fardés de tristesse de celle qui lui faisait face, et qu'on allait lui enlever.

« Tu avais le choix…

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait jamais voulu.

Quelque chose la poussa à observer encore une fois cette Némésis pâle et légère, resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée immaculée.

« Tu es la première à la voir… murmura la blonde

-Je ne partage pas ce qui ne m'appartient pas. »

Oui, sa voix s'était faite dure et cassante. Non, elle ne lui appartenait ni ne lui appartiendrai jamais. Oui, elle lui en voulait profondément, même si lui faire du mal ne changerait rien. Non, elle ne voulait pas la partager. D'un geste brusque, Bellatrix jeta son mégot dans le vide.

« 'Lix, dis-moi… »

Son ton implorant rappela à Bellatrix qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, inquiète, sortant à peine de Poudlard, et qui allait se marier le lendemain.

« Bien sûr que tu es belle, jura-t-elle avec douceur, à damner un saint si tu le souhaitais, mais Lucius n'est pas un chérubin, et en face de moi j'ai un autre « toi » que je ne connais pas. »

Sans un mot, Narcissia souffla un petit nuage de fumée et se retourna. Elle dégrafa sa robe chatoyante dans la nuit, finit de se déshabiller, puis pivota pour plonger ses prunelles déterminées dans celles, hypnotisées, de son aînée.

La lueur de la lune éclairait sa peau blanche comme l'ivoire, rendant son image incertaine, fantomatique. D'une pureté divine.

_Apparition démoniaque_

Sans s'occuper de son amie, la jeune femme blonde calla son dos contre la balustrade de pierre, un air superbe plaqué sur le visage, demi-sourire narquois. Jouant le jeu, Bellatrix fit de même, comme indifférente à ce corps qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer, de rechercher à tâtons dans son sommeil, de rêver les yeux ouverts.

Elle regarda son index et son majeur, si fins, entre lesquels reposait le mince rouleau blanc. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ces lèvres qui s'entrouvraient sensuellement, se refermant inexorablement sur le filtre, exhalant des volutes blancs.

Enfin le mégot lui glissa des doigts, chutant au loin.

Elle s'avança.

Féline.

_Jeu de dupe_

Bellatrix ne lui cracha pas au visage que ce n'était qu'un cadeau d'adieu, amer.

Narcissia n'évoqua pas son futur mari, ni le reste…

Ces mêmes doigts caressèrent sa joue.

_Tendresse_

Elle lui déboutonna sa veste noire, embrassant entre chaque bouton de nacre sombre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Goût de tabac sur leur bouche.

Odeur de nicotine sur leurs doigts.

Tandis que ses mains s'affairaient au niveau de sa ceinture, Bellatrix passa sa langue sur la peau de son cou, mordit la chair pâle.

_Apposer sa marque_

De toutes leurs nuits, c'était la seule où elle avait eu un désir si violent de la marquer, de la posséder, de la faire sienne. Montrer le lien. La garder jalousement. Voyez, elle m'appartient… un peu.

Le goût de sang se mêla à celui de la fumée sur sa peau, et Narcissia gémit de douleur. Mais était-ce seulement de douleur… ?

Elles étaient nues l'une contre l'autre, sur le sol, allongées sur la robe de mariée et les vêtements noirs de la brune. Du bout de l'ongle, Narcissia effleura la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de son amante, encore rouge de son application récente. Elle ne demanda pas si c'était à cause d'elle. Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas qu'elle s'était alliée à Voldemort lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation à la cérémonie. Elle ne lui rétorqua pas non plus avec une ironie cinglante, amère, que son futur époux porterait la même, qu'ainsi elle ne serait pas dépaysée.

Leurs lèvres s'éprirent, s'unirent avec douceur.

Du bout des doigts, la Mangemort effleura les courbes de son amie, réapprenant chacun de ses signes, anticipant ses réactions. Oubliant que ce ne serait jamais plus comme Poudlard, qu'il n'y aurait plus ni passages secrets, ni escapades nocturnes, ni lits en baldaquin.

Ses lèvres parcoururent son corps, inlassablement. Le goût épicé de fumée, l'odeur du tabac. Omniprésents.

Sa partenaire soupirait lascivement, chacun de ses mouvements, appel à l'indécence.

Dans ses azurs cuivrés de désir, bien plus que ce qu'elle pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Et puis cette idée, insistance.

Lancinante

_La dernière fois…_

Alors la violence reprit le pas sur la raison. Des lèvres de l'aînée jaillirent des crocs qui mordillèrent chaque parcelle de son amante, du cou au ventre, aspirant l'arrondi de sa poitrine, mordant la pointe de son sein. Bellatrix se délectait de ses soupirs de plus en plus forts, de ce corps qui s'arquaient sous ses doigts, ses griffes et ses dents.

Avec lenteur et folie, elle marqua celle qui depuis trois ans lui faisait perdre la tête.

Narcissia lui labourait le dos de ses ongles, se cambrait dans un appel désespéré.

Lorsqu'enfin la brune eut marqué son territoire à sa convenance, elle répondit à son dernier désir de possession, d'une toute autre nature, glissant sur elle, en elle. Pour compenser chaque douleur, la jeune femme caressa et embrassa les marques rouges violacées, avec une douceur extrême.

Allongée dos à la pierre, la tête de son amante sur le ventre, Bellatrix regardait les étoiles. Elle jouait distraitement avec une de ses mèches blondes, attendant tristement que le jour se lève.

La lune accrocha son regard.

« Narcissia…

-Je sais.

-Tu…

-Je n'oublierai jamais. »

**66 9 66**

Bellatrix la dévisagea. Elles avaient tellement changées… Mais là, au sommet de la tour du manoir des Lestranges, le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle alluma sa cigarette.

_Goût du passé. Odeur du vice. Sa peau. Son souffle._

_Cambrure._

_Désir…_

« Ça fait vingt ans… »

Vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas fumé.

Vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas effleuré son corps.

Vingt ans qu'elle avait laissé se ternir dans ses yeux l'étincelle du désir.

Vingt ans…

Et demain la guerre. L'affrontement entre les partisans de Voldemort, et les autres.

« Te souviens-tu ?

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier 'Lix ? »

Et, avec un sourire malicieux, le premier depuis des années, Narcissia dévoila son cou blême sur lequel se dessinait une mince cicatrice.

_Sa Marque_

**66 9 66**

**Catégorie apparemment jamais tentée ****en français ****(eh eh, perversion encore et toujours...), innovation donc en matière de vice :)**

**Un écrit peut-être un peu différent de d'habitude… Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Ça plaira ou non, on ne sait pas trop… (en fait on ne comprend peut-être pas très bien qu'il s'agit d'un flash-back… ?)**

**En tout cas votre avis est toujours le bienvenu ! (voir même obligatoire si vous souhaitez de nouveaux(elles) OS(fics) !)**

**BW & l'AD**


End file.
